


Cas?

by Lady_Nathair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nathair/pseuds/Lady_Nathair
Summary: Surprise, surprise Castiel is back and this time Dean is not wasting any time showing him how he feels.





	Cas?

Castiel approaches the bunker with a sigh of relief. It has been hours since the sun went down but he doesn’t know for sure what time it is. He has been traveling for days, hitch hiking and walking seemingly endless miles to get here. As he steps up to the door he hopes against hope that they haven’t locked the door for the night. He tries the handle and to his relief it’s open.  
He walks in as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb anyone that might be sleeping.   
Dean bursts in brandishing his gun.  
“Cas?” Dean says lowering his gun slightly, shock clear in his voice  
“Hi Dean.” Castiel replies a grin spreading across his face  
“What? How?!” Dean says approaching him.  
“I’m not sure. It’s all very confusing.” Cas replies furrowing his brow  
Dean sets his gun on the table and embraces him   
Castiel clumsily returns the hug   
“You died. Again. I watched Lucifer kill you. I burned your body.” Dean mutters into Castiel’s shoulder  
Castiel, unsure of what to say, does not reply but hugs him slightly tighter  
When they pull back from the hug, Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes   
“I missed you so much. Everything fell apart after you died. I just couldn’t- I love you, Cas.”  
Dean leans in placing his hand on Cas’s neck and presses their lips together. Castiel pulls back slightly out of surprise and Dean takes a step back looking apologetic and embarrassed clearly thinking this was an unwanted advance.   
Once Castiel realizes what’s happening he surges forward and pulls Dean into a much deeper kiss, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.   
Dean moans slightly in relief and pleasure while sliding his hands down Cas’s trench coat clad back and settling them on his hips.   
Dean turns them around and pushes Castiel against the table and presses himself against the angel, holding the back of his neck and deepening the kiss impossibly more.  
When Cas loses his balance slightly and accidentally kicks over a chair, they both freeze, seeming to both realize how late it is and that they may attract unwanted attention if they continue where they are.  
“Should we take this somewhere a little more private?” Dean whispers   
“Yes” is all Cas can say before Dean grabs his hand and pulls him to his room and closes the door as quietly as possible.  
Dean helps Castiel out of his coat and shirt then pulls off his own and starts on his pants while Cas catches on and removes his own pants. Clothes discarded, Dean pulls Cas by the waist, so he is flush against himself and begins to kiss his neck and jaw line.   
Castiel lets out a soft gasp as Dean nips gently at his ear and he runs his hands over Dean’s back and squeezes his still clothed ass.   
Dean lets out a quiet moan then pushes Cas onto the bed, straddling his hips. As their erections brush against each other, they gasp in unison.  
Castiel couldn’t stop himself from trusting up into Dean and Dean did not seem to mind as he let out another moan. Slotting their still clothed erections together, they soon found a rhythm that left them both gasping and panting. Dean stilled for a moment and moved them, so they were laying on their sides. He reached down and pulled Cas’s cock out and gave it a slow stroke from root to tip, bringing a low guttural moan from the angel’s lips. Smiling at the sound, Dean released his own prick and took them both in hand stroking firmly. Dean increased his pace and brought his mouth back to Cas’s. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s back and down to his ass relishing in the sounds coming from the other man.   
Soon Dean is coming with a short cry and Castiel follows quickly.   
They lay together, spent and sticky, with only the sound of their heavy breathing to break the silence.   
“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel says finally   
Dean turns to kiss him once more before getting up and getting a cloth to clean themselves up.   
He comes back to the bed and pulls Cas under the covers with him and wraps his arms around him.   
“Don’t leave me again. Please.” Dean whispers quietly into Castiel’s neck  
“I’ll try.” Is all he can say in reply but it’s too late because Dean is already softly snoring against him.  
\--------------  
The next morning Dean wakes to Castiel sitting up in bed staring at him. Dean looks at the clock, it’s 5:24 am.   
“What are you doing?” Dean asks trying to sound annoyed but failing and ending up sounding utterly amused  
“Watching you sleep. You twitch a lot when you dream.” Cas replies cocking his head to the side  
Dean turns over and pulls a pillow over his head to try to hide his smile. He removes the pillow and sits up.   
“Well we may as well get up. I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep knowing you are watching me.”   
“I’ve been watching you all night and you seemed to have slept just fine.” Cas says sounding confused  
Dean can’t help but smile again as he gets up and begins to dress.   
When they enter the kitchen, Sam is already awake and making breakfast.  
“Cas?” Sam asks in surprise  
“Uh, yeah he’s not dead.” Dean replies as he swipes a piece of bacon from Sam’s plate  
“But, how? When did you get here?” Sam asks completely ignoring that his brother has now stolen his whole breakfast.  
“Last night,” Castiel answers “I don’t remember much about what happened, I was in a dark place and then I was in a field somewhere in Oregon.”   
“Last night? I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“You were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you.” Dean interjected  
“I stayed in Dean’s room last night.” Cas supplied. Sam whipped his head around to look at his brother and Dean’s face reddened.   
“And you were…also there, Dean?” Sam asks trying to suppress his laughter  
“….Yes I was Sam. Do you have a problem with that?” Dean forces out his face is still red.  
“Nope, no problems here.” Sam says still hiding laughter but with a huge smile on his face as he turns back to the fridge to start a new breakfast.


End file.
